duck_duck_goosefandomcom-20200214-history
Duck Duck Goose
Duck Duck Goose is a animated comedy film produced by Open Road Films and directed by Chris Jenkins. It was released on July 20, 2018 for Netflix. Synopsis Plot The story starts with a migration of Geese in China, which revolves around a Careless Goose named Peng who had caused a group of Ducklings consisting of Chi, a headstrong and responsible one and Chao, a troublemaker with an appetite, to be separated from the group, and made a target to a hungry cat named Banzou whom also has a split personality disorder when each eye one Ruby Red, and a normal yellow eye determines the personality. Peng was reprimanded by Bing, a hypocritical, yet stern leader makes him fly solo after his reckless behavior. His daughter Jingjing whom is the love interest of Peng tries to reason with Peng, but his ego wouldn't listen to reason. That night The ducklings try to find as safe haven from Banzou, only for him to run into Peng and loses a fight to him. In the Morning the Ducklings give Peng a surprise being under him. He refuses to help them, as he was flying Chao who was responsible for him running into the gong, and causing it to break his wing, brings him fear. Frazier and Giles, two pompous and arrogant cranes who often oversee the migrations refuses to aid him, but then after they left gives Peng an idea to use the Ducklings as an insurance policy since they were responsible for his wing being broken (mostly Chao). He reunites with them to make amends about before, and the ducklings were reluctant to go with him. Banzou whom survived the Catfish attack threatens Larry, one of the only friends Peng has into telling him where they went, only to follow them into the forest. After a slide down the Rice fields, a storm hits and Peng decides to have them sleep inside a Chicken house where they meet Edna, a maternal Hen who takes the Ducklings to heart and Stanley, the over protective Rooster of the clan. Peng then tells a reluctant story, which was more of a ghost story that scares them leaving him to sleep with Edna. Next Morning after he tries to fly and leave them only to still have a broken wing. He tries to feed Chao but ends up getting barfed at for feeding him a Caterpillar. Banzou attacks the Hen house, and catches a scared Stanley who reveals their direction. Peng teaches Chao to use a honk, which does alot of air gusts to cause him to fall into leaves. From going through a road with a stolen bike, then ends up in a pig truck, the group had a rough ride. After the events Peng grows fond of them and was gonna change his mind about leaving them, he even started inspire Chi to fly, and have fun with them. Chao sneaks off into a cave where they encounter Banzou in person, and was chased by him in the tunnels, an avalanche landed on Banzou giving the group a chance to escape. After falling off the Waterfall Peng then decides to help them out to the road, but then his flock was leaving revealing that Bing was gonna leave without him, and just wanted an excuse to ditch him. Being hurt and bitter, Peng takes his anger out on the Ducklings, and Chi then comes to the conclusion that they were just a means to an end and parts from him and taking Chao with her. Back at the cave Banzou survived the avalanche and still wants to hunt them. Peng as he tries to fly was saved by Carl, a lonely squirrel who befriends him by his helping the broken wing. Chi and Chao realized that the story that Peng told was coming true, and in the morning realizes that they reunite with the group of ducklings. Peng tries out the flying with Carl's wing pad, and flies flawlessly, but then thinks about Chi and Chao and decides to leave and return to them. When Chi and Chao enter the city of Beijing they realize the (Pleasant Valley) is a restaurant and realizes that they were gonna be cooked by con artist humans who were killing ducklings for food, they were captured by the chef after an argument of Chi's guidance and Chao's recklessness. Peng makes it to the restaurant and rescues the ducklings, as they leave the restaurant they get separated during the Chinese New Year celebration. As Peng finds them Banzou then holds them hostage, then as the ducklings escape from him, Peng confronts Banzou from the ally to the frozen river, Peng was hurt pretty badly from fighting Banzou, then Chi and Chao then lights a rocket with his tail on it an launches him into the sky with only his face in the aftermath remains. A weakened Peng then takes them in and migrates with them to find his flock, as the snow storm was worsens the ducklings then try to help Peng who was too weak and they slide down the hill, and in the clouds begins to fly him towards the spring where the geese are, Chao then remembered what Peng taught him and honked which Jingjing rescues him, and welcomes the ducks to their flock. Bing was proven wrong of his judgment towards Peng, and allows the ducks in the flock, and even Carl came to visit the place. Jingjing was confused on the Ducks at first but was ok with it, the moment was broken after mention of more children. After the first set of credits, Larry, the slow turtle realized he was late again. Cast * Jim Gaffigan as Peng * Zendaya as Chi * Carl Reiner as Larry * Greg Proops as Banzou * Lance Lim as Chao * Stephen Fry as Frazier * Craig Ferguson as Giles * Jennifer Grey as Edna * Diedrich Bader as Bing * Rick Overton as Stanley * Natasha Leggero as Jinjing * Reggie Watts as Carl * William Steinbrg as Frog * Christopher Jenkins as Crazy Eyes Deleted Scenes Release The film was released in China on March 9, 2018. There, it would go on to gross $5,865,892 by the end of April. In other territories, it earned $9,434,082 for a worldwide total of $15,299,974. It was originally intended to be theatrically released in the United States by Open Road Films on April 20, 2018 before being removed from the release schedule, and ultimately ending up as a Netflix original film, with a projected release of July 20. Trailers Other Videos Gallery Duck Duck Goose/Gallery References *Official website Category:Film